deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator VS Mewtwo
Terminator VS Mewtwo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Skynet vs Nintendo. The cybernetic organism goes up against the genetic Pokemon. Will the terminator terminate the legendary pokemon? Interlude Wiz: technology can create everything, clones cyborgs etc. Boomstick: like these things that were created in the lab. Wiz: like the terminator the time traveling metal assassinn. Boomstick: And mewtwo the genetic pokemon, he's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Terminator Wiz: In the distant future of 2004, the government deployed the world's first automatic defense network, Skynet, to keep everybody on the planet safe and happy. Boomstick: So Skynet used the world's nuclear arsenal to annihilate most of humanity and take over the world. The age of machines had begun. Wiz: To combat the remaining human resistance, Skynet developed a specialized breed of robotic soldiers. Boomstick: Affectionately called the Terminator. Wiz: Standing 6'2" and weighing almost 400 lbs, the T-850 terminator is a cybernetic organism - living tissue surrounding a hyper-alloy endoskeleton. This made the perfect disguise, capable of infiltrating enemy ranks with his human visage. Boomstick: Basically the whole point of the Terminator was to blend in with normal people, and then kill them. Yes, because two time power lifting champ ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER is totally your average guy! Wiz: Sure, but only the Model 101 Class looked like that. The Terminator has hundreds of different possible faces. Boomstick: What was that one designed for? Attracting women and making men feel inadequate? Guy in hallway: Damn! Wiz: Using time displacement equipment, the Terminator was sent back in time to kill Skynet's greatest rival, John Connor, leader of the human resistance. Boomstick: This model was first sent to super early abort John Connor, then protect John Connor, then protect John Connor again, and then blow up this bitch. Terminator: You are terminated. The Terminator blows up himself and the T-X using his hydrogen fuel cell. Wiz: The T-850 is powered by twin hydrogen fuel cells. A single cell can last up to 120 years, but extensive damage may rupture the cell to critical condition. Boomstick: And it blows up like a small hydrogen bomb. Wiz: Similar to the explosion that brought down the Hindenburg. Boomstick: Luckily for Arnie, he can ditch a damaged cell before that happens, and he works fine with just only one left. Like Lance Armstrong without the steroids. Wiz: The Terminator is programmed with an abundance of subroutine data, including Skynet's extensive log on all combat and weaponry throughout earth's history. This even includes data on all previous T-800 models. Through this, he technically has more experience and skill then any human being can ever possibly achieve. Boomstick: But while he's a master in all weaponry, he does have his favorites. In the future the Terminator wields an M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle, which is too heavy and powerful for any other person to use. When the time period doesn't have any space guns lying around, his weapons of choice include a Hardballer Longslide pistol, a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun, a portable M79 Grenade Launcher, and the beautiful M134 minigun. Oh man, just looking at it makes me feel wonderful pants feelings. Wiz: Speaking of feelings, the Terminator is a learning machine, adapting to human behavior through observation and interaction. It can even learn to feel genuinely sad, (confused) which is odd since Skynet designed it to be a merciless murderer. John Connor: Jesus, you were gonna kill that guy. Terminator: Of course, I'm a Terminator. John Connor: Just put up your hand and say I swear I won't kill anyone. Terminator: I swear I will not kill anyone. (Shoots a security guard in the knees) He'll live. Boomstick: Sad or not, The Terminator is a beast in combat. He's even taken down superior models like the next-gen T-900's, the nearly invincible T-1000, and even the T-X; which is actually an anti-Terminator. Wiz: The Terminator is a master marksman, with advance analysis, calculative, and observational tools. He can survive massive blows, power shortages, and getting dragged through an entire city. Plus, after the last T-800 was melted in a steel mill, Skynet upgraded his titanium endoskeleton to coltan, which can withstand extreme temperatures over 3000*C. Boomstick: Why even bother making new Terminators? The T-850 is clearly the best. Terminator: Hasta-La-Vista, baby. He shoots the frozen T-1000, shattering it. Wiz: Each Terminator is not unique, made by assembly for quick deployment. To save time, Skynet forgoes high end software protection, making the Terminator easily hackable. In fact, the T-850 who protected Connor on Judgement day was reprogrammed not once, but four separate times. Just screams lazy, lazy design. The Terminator scrolls through different phrases to say and selects one. Terminator: Fuck you asshole. (cue Terminator 2 main theme) Boomstick: But it's a little hard to hack something that can kill you with one hand in 20 million different ways. The Terminator is one of the deadliest assassins in movie history. If you get in his way, don't bother running, you're already dead. Terminator: I'll be back. He walks out of the police station, only to come back driving a car right through the front door. Mewtwo Wiz: In the world of Pokemon, you don't get better then.. Boomstick: The only thing that rivals mew in pure aweomeness. Wiz: Yep. Mewtwo's story actually starts with a mafia-funded expedition to recover a fossil of Mew, at that point considered the strongest and rarest Pokémon who had ever lived, and possibly the missing link between all Pokémon life. Finding the remains was a success, and at the behest of Giovanni and Team Rocket's resources, the DNA locked within the remains was cloned, and then genetically modified, broken down, and modified again in order to create a Pokémon superior to Mew, superior to any Pokémon to have ever existed or ever will exist, a being called "Mewtwo". Boomstick: While both of these guys are awesome, they sure do have edgy backstories... Wiz: However, upon learning that he was a clone, a product of human engineering, Mewtwo shunned his creators and killed them. Without any knowledge of life or his purpose though, he was easily fooled by Giovanni, leader of the Team Rocket crime organization, to join him as his 'partner'. Boomstick: Why should Mewtwo go anywhere near that mofo.... Wiz: Eventually Giovanni let the facade of an equal partnership dissolve and declared Mewtwo as nothing more than his Pokémon property, hardening Mewtwo's heart and resolving his hatred of not only all humans, but of any Pokémon who would ally itself with humans. Boomstick: Y U HATE HUMANS, MEWTWU AND WHY THE HECK, WOULD YOU EVEN ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE CAUGHT BY A HUMAN THEN? ADBVSUDVBUDVBSDU- Wiz: LAST WARNING, BOOMSTICK. Boomstick: Sorry. Wiz: As shown when he was still young, Mewtwo has the capacity for compassion and friendship ... but those aspects were lost after his mind was wiped, leaving him as a cold and savage fighting machine. His first memories were of scientists congratulating themselves for his existence and treating him as nothing but a thing, and he quickly snapped laying waste to all of them. Boomstick: And Mewtwo's cold look of humanity sure didn't help when Giovanni came.... geez, why do people hate this guy? Wiz: Even though some of his views of humans and Pokémon have changed, it cannot be denied that Mewtwo is a genetically-built weapon, the "Perfect Pokémon" and that shows when it fights. Mewtwo is cold and calculating, using his superior brain-power to win. Boomstick: Mewtwo, being the epic cat he is has many attacks. Confusion may sound like it only confuses the opponent, but theres only a small chance they will be confused, and it's mainly a psychic blast. Disable, well... disables the move that his opponent used last. Wiz: Safeguard shields him from status effects, and protect makes a barrier that blocks most attacks, but if it is used too much it won't work. Boomstick: LAMELAMELAME. Wiz: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP. Furute Sight lets Mewtwo predict an attack that his opponent will use. Also, a couple of turns after using it he will get a powerful psychcic blast. Boomstick: Psycho Cut makes a blade out of psychcic energy. Wiz: DON'T DO MY JOB. Recover heals Mewtwo and Psychic can lift up objects, or his opponent. Swift launches stas at his opponent, and Aura Sphere is a sphere made out of fighting energy. Mewtwo has three trademark moves. Psystrike surrounds Mewtwo with a sphere of psychokinetic energy that expands outwards and explodes on enemy impact, perfect for taking down several opponents at the same time. I think you know what Teleport does, and Shadow Ball creates a sphere of electoplasam that launches towards the opponent and may lower there defenses. Boomstick: HYPER BEAM IS MEWTWO KAMEHAMEHA. MEWTWO DEFEATES GOKU AND SUPERMAN VDBCDBCDBCDJ! Mechanical Sound heard and sound of a door shutting heard. Wiz: I finally got him out. Just like how Mewtwo has Mega Mewtwo Y and Mega Mewtwo X. Mewtwo easily fought of 6 Genesect and drew with Mew. He got his butt handed to him by Mega Charizard X, though. Pretty strange that Mewtwo can defeat 6 legendary Pokemon and loses to a non-legendary one. But while Mewtwo is smart and his moves would be considered Super Effective against terminator, and terminator would most likely be super effective. Hes Mewtwo, though. Mewtwo: The human sacrificed himself, to save the Pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Fight When the terminator time traveled to cerulean city, the t-850 asked misty where John Connor is. Threating her in the process. Terminator: Where is John Connor. Misty: I don't know. Please leave me alone. I'll do anything please don't kill me. As misty being scared, the terminator nearly killed misty by pointing a shot gun at her. Mewtwo teleport to cerulean city and punched the terminator in the face. Terminator: Who are you? Mewtwo: I am mewtwo. The strongest Pokémon in the world. You have no right to threat people. Terminator: I am a terminator. I kill people when I see them Mewtwo: Leave these innocent people alone Terminator: Fine you will be terminated Mewtwo: We will see about that. Fight The terminator shoots his Hardballer Longslide pistol at mewtwo but mewtwo used protect. Then the terminator used a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun at mewtwo. Mewtwo was shot in the heart and mewtwo was in pain. Mewtwo: He's better than I thought. Then mewtwo used recover to heal himself. Then the terminator used a 12-gauge Franchi shotgun and mewtwo used confusion to reflect the bullet back at the terminator. Mewtwo: Impossible. Is he a cyborg. Terminator: Yes. I'm a cybernetic organism. Living tissue over metal skeleton. Mewtwo: Okay. Mewtwo uses shadow ball to knock the terminator down. The terminator used the portable M79 Grenade Launcher at mewtwo. Mewtwo is knocked though a building. Then mewtwo used recover to heal himself. Mewtwo uses hyperbeam at the terminator. The terminator is knocked down. But the terminator gets up and punches mewtwo in the face. Mewtwo punches the terminator and kicks him. Knocking him down. Mewtwo: This cyborg is better than I thought Terminator uses the M134 minigun at mewtwo. But mewtwo uses protect to defend himself and the people. Mewtwo used psychic and throws the terminator at the ground. The terminator takes out his 40 watt range plasma gun and shoots mewtwo. Mewtwo is knocked though a building. Mewtwo used recover Mewtwo: He is better than I thought The terminator shoots at mewtwo again with the 40 watt range but mewtwo used counter to reflect the plasma back at the cybernetic organism. The terminator is knocked down. Terminator: What are you? Mewtwo: I am mewtwo. The strongest Pokémon in the world. You are finished. Mewtwo mega evolves into mega mewtwo x and uses hyperbeam at the terminators face. Killing the cybernetic organism. Mewtwo: The people are safe. Misty: Thank you for saving me mewtwo Mewtwo: You're welcome. Mewtwo teleports to an island and takes care of his cloned Pokémon. Results Broomstick: That was brutal. I loved it Wiz: Yes both mewtwo and the terminator are smart but mewtwo is stronger, faster and more durable than the terminator. Broomstick: Yes mewtwo got impaled twice by deoxys while the terminator gets defeated by Marcus in terminator 4 Wiz: Mewtwo can use recover to heal himself and mewtwo can mountain bust and mewtwo tanked a hit from mew's shadow ball and he was fine while the terminator gets blown up by a home made pipe bomb. Boomstick: Looks like the terminator got terminated by a Pokémon Wiz: The winner is mewtwo. Trivia this is Nintendo gamerguy's first fanon battle episode. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Nintendo gamerguy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles